Hiwatari Seiji
|Love Interest = Tsukishima Kirari (?) |Debut = Episode 1 |Final = Episode 153 |Seiyuu = Episodes 1–102 Souichiro Hoshi Episodes 103–153 Shikou Kanai |imagewidth = 250|Japanese Name = 日渡 星司|Romanized Name = Hiwatari Seiji}} is a main character in Kirarin Revolution. He is fifteen years old. He was born on December 24, the day before Christmas, and is a Capricorn. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He is 174 centimeters tall, and his blood type is AB. Seiji is part of the idol group SHIPS. Seiji is voiced by Souichiro Hoshi (episodes 1–102) and Shikou Kanai (episodes 103–153). Background Seiji was born into a very wealthy family, and became an idol at age twelve with Kazama Hiroto. His parents, however, didn't want Seiji to become an idol, and instead marry a girl who's part of a rich family. Personality Unlike Hiroto, Seiji is very kind and prince-like to Tsukishima Kirari, which makes Kirari fall in love with him and determined to become an idol to get close to him. Seiji realizes that Hiroto and Kirari have deep feelings towards each other, and has even attempted to get them alone together to confess their feelings. Relationships Tsukishima Kirari (月島きらり): In contrast to Hiroto, Seiji is very kind and gentle to Kirari, which is why Kirari often thinks of Seiji as a prince. He cares deeply about Kirari and is willing to do anything to help her. However, he is very dense about her crush on him, although he exhibited a little jealousy in episode 12 when he noticed the bond between Kirari and Hiroto. Because of this, he is convinced that the two like each other and tries to get them together. He never tries to pursue a romance Kirari and he treats her like a little sister. Kazama Hiroto (風真 宙人) is Seiji's best friend and band member of SHIPS. They have been friends since their debut when they were 12. Despite their opposing personalities - Hiroto is blunt and serious, Seiji is kind and pleasant - they get along really well. That doesn't mean they don't argue; for example when Hiroto accidentally spilled soda on Seiji's turtle, Seiji pulled his pants down. They also can have disputes when it comes to song writing in season 3. Despite this, they always have each other's back. Producer Muranishi (村西 社長) is the manager of SHIPS, thus he gets along great with both of them. Ending Anime In Episode 153, Kirari competes with Noel and Kobeni for the Diamond Queen title, Seiji tries to get Hiroto to say something to her and pushes him to her after Hiroto declines. In the credits, a picture of everybody is seen with Kirari in the center wearing the crown. It is assumed that Kirari continues to be a famous idol and is still close friends with Hiroto and Seiji. Manga In the final chapter, Seiji is in New York with Hiroto to practicing dancing, and they've been gone for a year, but keep in touch with Kirari. During Kirari's concert, they surprise her by appear on stage and announce their early return. Seiji gets Hiroto and Kirari to privately talk while he entertains the audience. Int he climax, the concert is a success and is still working alongside with Hiroto and Kirari. Name Origin "Seiji" means "truthful rule." Category:Character Category:Idol Category:Main Category:Males Category:Yellow